Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a terminal, an information processing method, an information processing method of the terminal, and a program.
Description of Related Art
An information notification system configured so that a position and a time designated by a user are registered in a server and the server transmits notification information to the terminal if a current position received from the terminal of the user corresponds to the registered position and a current time corresponds to the registered time is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 5055468 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1)).